


Under the Mistletoe

by Nienor



Series: Christmas Series [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor
Summary: Agent Kennedy isn't used to luxury parties but he can´t refuse his adoptive daughter, he thought he would spend the night drinking too sweet beverages and avoiding his secret crush but it seems it won't be so bad and mistletoe is not as horrible as one would think.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Christmas Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Under the Mistletoe

Under the Mistletoe

The blonde sighs as he looks at the people who are in the room and then glares at his glass of cider, he can´t believe Sherry made him come. He had avoided going to the DSO´s Christmas party every single year except this one.

He had just returned from a mission god knows where and was in the process of making his breakfast when suddenly the door to his apartment opened and came in his adoptive daughter asking if he was going to the party.

“Please, you need to come this time, even Jake is going.” Sherry had said and pouted at him.

Leon sighs as he couldn’t said no to Sherry especially when she did that. “Fine, I’ll go but just for a short while.”

“Awesome!” She had exclaimed before leaving and rambling about getting him a decent sweater for the party since apparently there was a contest of who wore the worst looking Christmas sweater.

Leon looked up when he heard a voice he recognized and saw Claire Redfield next to her brother, the older Redfield looked kind of comical with his huge muscles covered in an ugly green sweater.

He took a sip of his eggnog and wrinkle his nose; it was too sweet. And with not enough alcohol to help him survive the night.

“The competition is starting soon.” Sherry from somewhere to his left.

He drained the rest of his drink. “I´m certain that you will win or the BSAA golden boy. Can I leave now?”

Sherry frowns at him. “Come on! It’s the end of the year, you should be all cheerful and stuff, besides this are all people that you like.”

“I´m not sure _like_ is the right word _._ ” Leon said and flags the server for another glass of eggnog.

“Don’t be so grumpy, hero.” Jake Muller said with two glasses of eggnog.

Leon was going to answer when there was a round of laughter from the other side and he look up towards them, just for his eyes to connect with those of Chris Redfield, he was the first to turn away, hoping he wasn’t blushing. Truth be told he had been harboring a secret crush on the other man since the incident in China, but never done anything about it, then it had been the mission in New York and he had hoped for a split second that the other felt the same but no luck. He had seen the mand since then a few more times and they had only exchange greetings, Sherry had noticed and so had Claire and they both had made a plan to get the two together, that’s why they had tried their damnest to make both men go to the party.

Claire had noticed how his brother had been stealing glances at the corner where she could see her former best friend talking with Sherry and Jake. And tow his brother had taken a step towards them just to take it back and play with his half full cup.

“You should go and say hi.” She tells him.

Chris shakes his head. “Nah, he is busy with agent Birking.”

Meanwhile Leon decided that he needed some air. He said he would be back soon and stalked out of the main hall and walked towards a balcony. It was decorated with red roses and some bushes.

He sat in the only bench that was there after he had noticed it. He looked at the garden below and how the grass was still green which was a bit odd considering it was the middle of winter.

He looked down at his hands, letting the yellow light from the lamps flow upon his palm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face.

“Pretty.” A voice said far nearer than he had anticipated. He opened his eyes and focused on the person speaking. Chris Redfield was leaning against the wall, his hands holding a full glass of eggnog. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He replied and moved a bit to the side so the other man could sit down.

“I didn’t think this kind of parties where your kind.” Chris said as he sits

“Oh, and what would be my kind of parties?” the blonde one asks tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Those with more alcohol.” Chris chuckles.

“Maybe…” Leon said, and his eyes flicked up to meet Chris´s and he got lost, for what felt an eternity, in the other man´s gaze.

A smile appeared at Chris’s mouth. “Blue is your color.” He points to the sweater the other is wearing and that makes his eyes stand out.

“I could say the same at you.” The shorter of the two says. “We should get back before your sister and my adoptive daughter come looking for us or send a search party”

Chris nods and stands up before offering his hand to Leon to take as he stands up. The younger blushed and hope the other didn’t notice or thought it was the cold. They walked back to the main hall just to be stopped by Claire and Sherry, both pointed to the top of the door where there was mistletoe.

“You know the tradition.” Claire said hiding her smirk as she sees how both men are blushing.

Chris looks at blue eyes asking for silent permission and leans slowly giving the other enough time to pull away, but he doesn’t and soon as their lips are touching he closes his eyes. The kiss seems to last less than a second and both pull away staring at the other.

Sherry hides her phone and grins. “It’s time for the contest.”

Leon nods slowly. “You both go ahead…”

Chris nods at his sister who winks at him and whispers _“good luck”_ before she leaves with Sherry.

“I…”

“YOU…”

They said at the same time. Chis chuckles. “You first.”

“I had wanted to do that for a while.” Leon said looking away.

“Don´t look away after saying something like that Kennedy.” Chris cups his face, “Want to ditch this place?”

“Think you will be _that_ lucky Redfield?” Leon chuckles softly.

“You didn´t say no.”

“I didn´t. but you know what? I think I want to take advantage of the mistletoe again.” He pulls the other closer by the sweater, before closing the space between them and kissing Chris.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting something about this pair and fandom, hope it won´t suck badly.


End file.
